Gift Of Stars
by ErinSong
Summary: The new apprentices of WindClan have a far greater destiny than they could ever imagine. But what will they do when the trees themselves begin to attack? And who is the cat that decides the fate of the clan itself? Completely new characters. Rated K for safety. Enjoy.


WindClan

LEADER: Smokestar - small light grey she-cat with grey eyes

DEPUTY: Poppyleaf - long-furred dark brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice - Riverpaw

MEDICINE CAT: Gorsefang - light tortoiseshell tom with jagged teeth and yellow eyes

WARRIORS:

Bramblestream - large tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Apprentice - Lionpaw

Cloverstripe - small light brown striped she-cat with white chest and green eyes

Thistlestorm - tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Crowflight - small dark grey tom with tufted ears and yellow eyes

Apprentice - Swiftpaw

Silentstep - light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Sorrelstorm - sandy-coloured tom with green eyes

Windfrost - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice - Mosspaw

Runningbreeze - light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice - Skypaw

Sandfur - sandy-coloured tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Swiftpaw - light grey she-cat with green eyes

Lionpaw - golden tom with yellow eyes

Mosspaw - long-furred light tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw - dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw - tiny dark ginger she-cat with one black and one white paw and blue eyes and an extremely long tail

QUEENS:

Morningcloud - light grey she-cat with darker dapples and blue eyes, mother of Oakkit (light brown she-cat), Cinderkit (light grey tom) and Stormkit (grey tabby tom)

Mothhawk - ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Flamekit (ginger tom) and Honeykit (golden she-cat)

ELDERS:

Rushwing - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Sootcloud - fluffy dark grey she-cat with tufted ears and grey eyes

ThunderClan

LEADER: Ivystar - dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Brackenstripe - huge dark brown tom with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Sorrelpoppy - sandy she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Rockpaw

WARRIORS:

Raventail - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Kestrelflight - light brown dappled tom with blue eyes

Oakstorm - dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Tigerheart - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Volepaw

Leopardpelt - light brown dappled tom with blue eyes

Whitetail - sandy tom with white tip of tail and green eyes

Icefur - white she-cat with blue eyes

Smokefeather - large grey tom with grey eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Pouncefoot - small ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rushflower - light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - grey striped tom with long claws and grey eyes

APPRENTICES:

Foxpaw - dark red she-cat with yellow eyes

Volepaw - light brown tom with yellow eyes

Rockpaw - grey she-cat with grey eyes

Stonepaw - grey tom with grey eyes

QUEENS:

Goldenfrost - golden she-cat with ice-blue eyes, mother of Petalkit (golden dappled she-cat) and Brightkit (golden tom)

Ashstorm - grey she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS:

Blazefur - large ginger tom with green eyes

RiverClan

LEADER: Silverstar - small silver she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Blackclaw - huge black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Greypaw

MEDICINE CAT: Hazelfire - dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw

WARRIORS:

Willowsong - white and grey dappled she-cat with grey eyes

Tawnyfoot - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Splashstream - dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Cedarpelt - light brown tom with blue eyes

Frostleaf - white tom with green eyes

Mistyclaw - grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Snowstripe - large white and grey dappled tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Robinbreast - dark brown tom with red chest and yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Minnowpaw - small silver she-cat with blue eyes

Greypaw - small silver tom with blue eyes

Wildpaw - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Leafpaw - dark brown tom with green eyes

Maplepaw - dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Hollypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

QUEENS

Riverbrook - silver striped she-cat with grey eyes, mother of Hawkkit (dark brown tom), Ripplekit (silver striped she-cat) and Streamkit (silver tom)

Crowfur - black she-cat with yellow eyes

ELDERS:

Smokebelly - silver she-cat with grey eyes

ShadowClan

LEADER: Nightstar - huge black tom with dark grey eyes

DEPUTY: Jaysong - black she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Longtail - white she-cat with long tail and yellow eyes

WARRIORS:

Squirrelwhisker - sandy tom with yellow eyes

Mousepelt - grey tom with blue eyes

Sharpfang - dark brown tom with sharp teeth and green eyes

Beechflower - dark red she-cat with blue eyes

Owlfeather - small dark brown tom with grey eyes

Raggedpelt - light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Tallrose - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Birchstripe - sandy striped tom with blue eyes

Cloudfire - white tom with blue eyes

Smallfoot - small black tom with white chest and yellow eyes

Frostwind - white she-cat with grey eyes

Brightheart - golden she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Dustpaw - grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Nettlepaw - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Icepaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Swallowflight - black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowankit (dark brown she-cat) and Shadowkit (black she-cat)

Poppyhawk - tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes, mother of Spiderkit (white tom), Whitekit (white tom) and Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

ELDERS:

Pebblebrook - dark grey she-cat with grey eyes, retired early due to failing eyesight

Snaketongue - sharp-tongued tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

TreeClan

LEADER: Echo - black tom with white paws and piercing yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Russetflame - dark red she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

MEDICINE CATS:

Blue - blue-grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Nettle

Pineleaf - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS:

Fleetwind - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Dawnlight

Willow - silver tom with blue eyes

Spider - long-legged pale grey tom with yellow eyes

Fox - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelleap

Talon - huge tabby tom with blue eyes and unusually long claws

Apprentice: Swift

Moss - dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Crowcall - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Owlstalker - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Heron - white tom with black paws and muzzle and yellow eyes

Blaze - ginger tom with one white and one black paw and blue eyes

Eaglegaze - tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Squirrelleap - small light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Nettle - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Swift - sandy tom with green eyes

Dawnlight - pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Quickstep - small silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Creeksplash (silver she-cat), Feathertwirl (silver tabby she-cat) and Gorse (tortoiseshell tom)

Blossomfire - ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws and blue eyes, mother of Frost (white tom)

ELDERS:

Raven - black tom with yellow eyes

Brightsnow - white she-cat with bright blue eyes


End file.
